Strandead
Strandead is a Happy Tree Friends arcade game available at mondomedia.com. It's also available as an iPhone app. The objective of the game is to launch Giggles across the sea to a safer land. Mondomedia.com Description It takes guts to play Strandead the new Happy Tree Friends HTML5 game! Do you have what it takes? Intro Once you click on the "Play" button, you are introduced to a prologue similar to that of a comic book. In it, Sniffles, Giggles, Lumpy, Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, Flippy and Handy are all stuck on a deserted island. Sniffles then comes up with the idea to launch themselves across the sea in order to get to safer land by using a giant slingshot to propel themselves and a fire extinguisher as a jet pack. Once they gather all the necessary equipment and finish constructing the slingshot, everybody looks over to Giggles, on whom they suggest as using for their test subject. Ending To see the ending, you need to launch Giggles 3,000 feet (as shown in the blueprint in the intro). Once you do, Giggles, with her body painfully ripped in half and one of her eyes out of its socket, finally washes ashore to safer land. Giggles is happy at first, when suddenly, The Mole arrives for a warm day at the beach, and unknowingly stakes an umbrella in her right eye, killing her. Obstacles Seagulls and Pelicans Seagulls and pelicans will make Giggles bounce off of them, keeping her in the air. Satellites and Planes Hitting either a satellite or a plane will temporarily stun Giggles, preventing her from bouncing on any seagull or pelican under her, and preventing her from using her boost for a short time. Buoys Hitting a buoy will instantly kill Giggles, as hitting one will make her intestines wrap around it. Water Hitting the water on the bottom will add further injuries to Giggles. If Giggles can no longer boost herself, she ends up skipping along in the water until she ends up getting eaten by a great white shark, or hits a buoy. Tips * Use your boost wisely, as you only have a limited amount of it. Use your boost when you can't reach a seagull/pelican in front of you or when you bounce off the water, as bouncing off the water won't bounce you high enough to reach a pelican. * It is best advised to not fly to high, as there is a higher chance of getting struck by a plane or satellite. Text Quotes There are quotes shown. after Giggles' death, which depends on the distance Giggles traveled. Also, Sniffles will be shown holding an organ depending on the same factor (as well as a bad pun). Deaths *Giggles gets eaten by a shark if you land her in the water. *Giggles hits a buoy if you hit one. *In the ending, Giggles gets staked in the eye with an umbrella. Injuries *If a player hits the ocean at least one time, Giggles' body will be injured. This can lower your chances of survival in the game. *In the ending, Giggles gets her body ripped in half and her eyeball pops out. Goofs *It's weird how Giggles is able to fly by using a fire extinguisher if she isn't holding onto it, or if she isn't tied to it. *The eyeball that falls out of a Giggles' head in gameplay switches positions at the ending. **The popped out eyeball also doesn't have any eyelashes. Trivia *The title of this game is based on the word "Stranded", which fits since the Happy Tree Friends are stranded on an island, just like the episode it is based on. *This is the first HTF arcade game to be in HTML5 format. It's also the first arcade game to be available as an iPhone app. *This is the second HTF-related iPhone app, after Slap Happy. *Giggles' death involving the buoy is similar to Cuddles' death involving the shovel in Hare Trigger. Both have their intestines wrapped around. *The shark's appearance is similar to the one in Petunia's Summer Smoochie and Wipe Out!, but it's gray in color. *This game is based on the episode Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. **It might be an alternate plot to the aforementioned episode. The original had Giggles dead before Lifty and Shifty showed up, but in the game, Lifty and Shifty are both shown while Giggles is still alive. Weirdly enough, The Mole appeared in the epilogue, considering the fact that he was shown in the bus prior to Jumping the Shark and got involved in the crash. *The idea of using a fire extinguisher as a jet pack might be a reference to the 2008 Disney/Pixar film, WALL-E. *The app version of this game is only compatible with iOS 6 and later. Category:HTF games Category:Games Based on Episodes Category:Other Media